our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Brick
'''Brick is a character in Total Drama Revenge Of The Island. He has competed in TDRI and TDAS. He got 2nd in TDRI and 6th in TDAS. Total Drama Revenge of the Island Due to having military experience, he was the third camper to finish the race, he cheered on his teammate and won the challenge. Brick bonded with B in the episode, he crossed the finish with him and won the challenge. Brick did really well because he has military experience, he built a canon and catapult easily but when he found out B sabatoged the team and stole his dog tags, he ended up losing the challenge and he voted B off. Brick bonded with dakota, before being captured. He was low in the elimination ceremony but was saved by one vote. Brick started getting suspicious of Sam. He bonded with Dakota but lost the challenge for his team. Brick searched with Dakota to find Lindsay, then eventually found her and won the challenge. They later confessed feelings for each other and became a couple. Brick helped his team win the first part, bur lost in the second part to Dakota. Brick started to get crazy. He wanted to eat Dakota's bunny but then she broke up with him. He sighed and was depressed most of the episode. When Dakota was eliminated Brick ran to her and promised to win it for her before kissing her. They got back together then Dakota got hurled. In the finale Brick had a lot of supporters, he almost won but Anne Maria beat him. Total Drama All Stars Brick was surprised to be on the villains team. He got suspicious of Heather and Dakota blanked him.Brick had bacon withdrawl. He fell off a cliff and went commando and broke his arm... for 5 minutes. Dawn helped his arm. Brick started a conflict with his ex- girlfriend who dumped him last episode Dakota. Brick was confused for a love interest, so he kissed Anne Maria, Heather, and Lindsay. He decided on Anne Maria, and they were dating (in his head). In the elimination ceremony, Heather trick ed him into voting off Anne Maria, which he regreted later, he kissed her before she got flushed. Brick was last standing on his team and took out 3 people win. He convinced Heather to boot Dakota but Heather got most votes, they developed feelings for each other when Heather was saved and placed back on the Villains. Brick bonded with heather, they showed attraction towards each other. Brick went on as usual and gave the Heroes pancakes, Brick was surprised when dakota apologized to him. Brick was the first one to get a key and sat out for the next round. He was happy that heather also got a key. But sadly, the villains lost. Brick had 1 vote then the bottom 2 were heather and lightning, he was scared because one was his love interest a nd one was his good friend. He was sad to learn that heather got eliminated. Brick was one of the eaters on his team, he was the first Villai n to puke. Brick teamed up with his good friend Alejandro to find the statue. They found it and won the challebge for his team. Brick was sad when Noah was unfairlly eliminated. When Brick learned that Alejandro cheated on Bridgette he went to the heroes cabin. Brick gave Bridgette, Dawn and Mike pancakes which made Mike happy. Brick tried to cheer Bridgette up but ended up crying too. Brick was trying to help Alejandro get back Bridgette. He warned Lindsay to stay clear from Bridgette because she was mad at her. Brick guarded the cage but the heroes got the racoon. In the elimination ceremony he was low with Lightning. He was happy to hear that he only got one vote which was Lightning's. Brick was in danger of being the next one eliminated, so he made a phony chart and gave it to Mal to frame Lindsay. Despite that, Brick still went home that episode in 6th place. In the finale Brick cheered on Dakota, he comforted her when she lost, they kissed and got back together. Placement Trivia *Brick has kissed the most females on the show, having kissed Dakota, Anne Maria, Lindsay, Leshawna, and Heather. *Brick has been the last standing male of his team both seasons he has competed in. **In TDRI he was the last standing male overall, in TDAS he was the second last male standing overall. **Also both times he ranked 2nd on his team, losing to a Female. *Brick has outranked every TDRI contestant at least once. *So far Brick is tied with his ex-girlfriend Dakota for the highest episode appearances of any TDRI contestant. * Brick is the first Male Runner-up. * Brick has the highest overall rankings without returning * Brick is the only second generation character to make the final 4 and not be in Total Drama SuperStars. Gallery Finders Creepers (38).png|Brick and Jo in the bottom 2. Anne Maria IIB4.png|Brick getting punched by Anne Maria for Jo getting eliminated instead of him. Brick Rankings.png|Brick winning the challenge for his team. Brick Icon.jpg|Brick when his battleship gets hit. Ultimate 2.png|Brick vs. Anne Maria in the finals. Brick Icon.png|Brick reacting to his break up with Dakota. Ultimate 1.png|Brick and Scott are surprised to be Villains Brick1.PNG|Brick when Alejandro and Scott get flushed. Brick Flush.png|Brick getting Flushed. Category:TDRI Characters Category:Males Category:TDAS Cast Category:Content Category:Finalists Category:Runner Ups Category:TDRI Cast Category:Toxic Rats Category:Villainous Vultures